


Secrets

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, Gen, Hallucinating, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Swearing, Zsasz being Zsasz, a little fluffy Victor or as fluffy as Zsasz can get considering it is Zsasz, and whatever I need to add as the fic goes along, keeping secrets, mention of birth control, mild strangulation, reference to Victor's Tally Marks, references to past violence, thinking about murder, wet Zsasz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Edward learns that Oswald still had secrets he never told Ed.





	1. Timing is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> the mature rating is mostly for later chapters.

         This was a conundrum Edward had not been prepared for, Oswald had a kid. In the whole time that Edward knew Oswald it was never mentioned. He knew every detail of his former-friend’s life, how could he not tell Edward this one detail? It wasn’t a small detail, this was a child. Edward felt betrayed.

         “Ha, that’s rich.” A ghostly voice in his head, “Tell me all about feeling betrayed Ed.”

         “I don’t have the energy for you right now, go away.” He waved off the apparition. He needed proof it was Oswald’s kid.

         “She. Not an it Edward. Just look at her, she’s obviously my child.” Edward  sighed in reservation, knowing the ghost was right. The girl had the same raven hair, hers could used a good combing. The same eyes that can pull you in or dismiss you with a cold glare. When she pushed past him to get inside the mansion he almost thought it was Oswald.That same commanding presence and haughty attitude. Deep down he knew she was Oswald’s offspring.

         “So when’s my father getting back?” Ed had been so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice the girl approach. She plopped down in the chair opposite him. “I haven’t seen him in person in five years. Also I’m starving.”

          “I can ask Olga to make something for you, assuming she will listen to me. What did you say your name was?”

          “Lilith. Where’s my father?”  The little wench keeps focusing on that. I can’t very well tell her I shot him and pushed him off the pier, Edward thought to himself.

          “Where am I, Ed?” The apparition giggled at Ed’s discomfort.

          “He’s away on important business.” That will have to do for now, until he can think of something better. Lilith eyed him suspiciously.

          “How come you aren’t with him? You’re his chief of staff, his right hand man.”

          “Someone has to keep an eye on things, while Oswald is away.” Edward forced a smile.

          “Where’s Gabe? Did he take Gabe with him?” Shit, where is Gabe? Ed kept that smile plastered on. Gabe should be found immediately, he’ll have to get Ms. Kean to take care of it. Loose ends, can’t have those.

           “Well aren’t you full of questions, how about we get you fed and cleaned up, that hair could use a good brushing.” The only response Ed received was an eyeroll. Maybe he should just have Victor dispose of her to spare him the headache. He doesn’t have to know it’s Oswald’s kid.

           “She is my kid. Victor won’t do it.” He will if I pay him enough Ed thought to himself. “He won’t, so many secrets you don’t know, my love. I was going to share them all.” Edward’s head started to hurt. He quickly stood up.

           “I’ll have Olga fix you some food. I suppose we need to get you some clothes.”

           “There should already be a room set up for me, whatever clothes are there should suffice for now, my father has excellent taste in clothing.” Edward just blinked, Oswald knew she was coming. That must have been the project he was keeping hush-hush, Oswald had promised to let him know what it was when the time was right.

           “Timings a bitch isn’t it, my love.” Secrets. A secret is but a puzzle, I’ll solve it, Ed smirked to himself. “Of course, you will, my love.”


	2. Warning Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed meets with Barbara to discuss finding and killing Gabe. Barbara suggests leaving Lilith alone with Zsasz is a bad idea.

          “Who’d want to have a kid with that freak?” Barbara winced at Butch’s bluntness. As she stepped between Butch and Nygma.

         “Butch, it doesn’t matter who, what matters is what to do with her.” She had on her sweetest smile, “Why don’t you go check on Tabs she was complaining about her hand again.” Barbara gave Edward a brief frown.

         The slight dig at Edward was not lost on anyone in the room, after all he was responsible for the loss of Tabitha’s hand, thankfully they were able to reattach it. “Fine.” Butch glared at Edward as he left the room.

          Barbara ran her hand over Edward’s suit, lightly, “Well green is certainly your color, Eddie.” She circled around him taking in the well tailored suit, her eyes lingered over certain areas.

          “Have you found Gabe?” He had no time for attempts at cat and mouse banter. “You said you were taking care of it.”

           She rolled her eyes at Edward, “No, But he’s a big guy how hard can it be to find him?”

           “Really, as I recall it was fairly easy to hide your girlfriend’s boy toy.” Edward frowned at her as she lightly gripped the lapels of his jacket. He grabbed her wrists, “Find him and get rid of him, he’s too loyal to Oswald.” There was a growl of annoyance as he tightened his grip on her wrists slightly.

            Barbara waited patiently for him to let her wrists go, when he did she ignored the urge to rub them. She kept her sweet smile plastered on, “He’ll be found and dealt with swiftly. What are you going to do with the girl? Have Victor take her out?”

           Edward let out a sigh, “Unfortunately, that won’t work, they seem to be already acquainted with each other. I left him to keep an eye on her to keep her ‘safe’ ”

           Barbara arched an eyebrow, “Oh? Exactly how old is she?”

           “She turns eighteen next month, coincidentally it is the same day as Oswald’s birthday.”

           “She pretty?”

           “Yes. She is rather fetching.”

            “And you left her alone with Victor Zsasz. An attractive eighteen year old young woman.”

            “Victor is a professional, Ms. Kean.” She just smirked at him. A professional who has been known to treat himself to a bonus on occasion, “Oh, dear.” Barbara started cackling at the expression of dawning horror. “I have to go. Gabe, find him, kill him.” Edward practically ran out of the club.

* * *

 

             On the drive to the mansion, Edward mentally slapped himself for being stupid as he ran the snippets of conversation between the girl and Zsasz. “Are you eighteen yet?” How did that not set off warning bells?

             “Well you can be a bit single minded sometimes, my love.” Edward’s headache was back.

             “Not now Oswald. I have to go keep Zsasz from fornicating with your daughter.”

             “She’s a grown woman Ed. I’d be more concerned about you trying to sleep with her.”

             “I won’t be doing that. She’s a child as far as I am concerned and she– “

             “Yes?” The ghostly apparition chuckled in the passenger seat.

****“She looks a lot like you.” Edward sighed in defeat, the feelings are there and he didn’t need to explore them right now.

              “As I recall you chased after a woman who was the spitting image of the woman you ‘accidentally’ choked to death, my love. What was her name again, Isabelle?”

             “ISABELLA!! Good grief, even dead you can’t get her name right.” Ed hit the breaks outside the mansion, he didn’t even take the time to park properly. “How are you even okay with Zsasz potentially having sex with your daughter, Oswald?” He slammed the car door as the hallucination popped up next to him, giggling. 

            “Of course, I would be if I was the real Oswald, but I am just in your mind, my love.” 

            Edward grabbed at his temples “Just shut up, go away, and stop calling me that.” Soft giggling as Oswald faded from sight. Ed pulled himself together and ran up to the house, fighting to get the key into the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter actually takes place before this chapter.


	3. His Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump back several hours to before Ed's meeting with Babs. Victor reunites with Lilith.

            Victor grinned broadly as he read the text on his phone. She’s finally here, he chuckled to himself, Lilith. “My pretty Lily.” Penguin was never really keen on the relationship that blossomed between his daughter and Victor. It soon became clear to him that Victor may not be what he hoped for his little girl, but he knew Victor would keep his precious daughter safe from his various enemies. Not that he had a choice since both of them pretty much ignored his attempts at keeping them apart.

           Victor had let the boss think they were already having sex, he chuckled at how pissed Lilith had been about that,  _“Jesus, Victor, do you realize how embarrassing it was having my father lecture me about safe sex through a video chat?! I was at Jen’s house.”_ He thought it was hilarious that Oswald had Gabe take her to get birth control. She wouldn’t talk to him for a month after that incident.

           He glanced down at the dead body at his feet, Victor gave it a swift kick. “Have to finish here first.” His princess would have to wait just a bit longer. “You were not much of a challenge, but I’ve added you anyway.” Victor showed the fresh tally mark to the dead man. “See, right here.” Victor let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I need to make you look all pretty, before your lovely wife gets home.”

* * *

           “Oh good, Victor, I was about to call you.” Edward let Victor into the house, Victor continued past him, ignoring everything the man was saying to him. “Victor? Did you hear anything I said?”

           “You were talking?” Victor’s eyes were looking past Nygma. His fell on her as she descended the stairs. Nygma was back in his line of sight, still talking about something, his continuous droning sounded like mosquitoes to Victor at this point. Victor frowned and gave Edward his attention. “Shut up.” He practically shoved Edward out of the way as he moved towards the stairs. Victor glanced back at the sputtering annoyance, “I don’t take orders from you, Riddles. If Penguin wants me to do a job, he can damn well ask me himself.” Victor’s eyes went back to the stairs, but she wasn’t there anymore. He was considering punching Edward for making him lose track of her. 

            “Looking for someone?” Her voice like honey, it was torture having to wait for so long and there would still be more waiting, but she was worth it.

            Victor picked her up and spun around with her. “Lily.” The sound of her giggles echoing through the main foyer.

            “Put me down silly.” Lilith was blushing just from Victor’s hands grazing the underside of her breasts. He gave her a cheeky grin as he lowered her back to the ground.

           Edward cleared his throat, annoyed at Victor’s blunt dismissal, “You two know each other?” Ed could plainly see that they did, he just couldn’t think of anything else to say. Victor looking happy was off-putting to him and the girl’s giggles reminded him of Oswald. That stab of guilt making him wince, Edward smothered the thoughts threatening to emerge. He glanced past them to see the apparition that won’t let him alone smiling.

           “… I also took her to prom.” Edward blinked at Victor not knowing how the conversation got to talk of school dances.

           “Daddy gave  me a choice between Gabe and Victor.” Lilith gave Victor a sour look, “I should have picked Gabe, he would have let me dance with other people.”

           ‘Um, well yes, fascinating…” Edward glanced at his watch, a gift from Oswald. “I need to make an appointment are you going to be fine on your own, Ms.Chesterfield?”

           “Victor will keep me company, won’t you?” That twinkle in her eyes, just like Oswald’s, Ed shook his head.

            “Don’t worry Riddles, she’s in good hands.” Lilith punched Victor in the side causing a grimace to flash across his face briefly. “Are you eighteen yet?” Victor crumpled over laughing when she punched him again.

           Edward had already started making his way towards the door. He needed to find out if Barbara had taken care of the Gabe situation. Once Ed was gone Lilith tried to smack Victor but he dodged the blow, grabbing her wrist he pulled her into him. “Are you really going to make me wait until your birthday?”

            “You’ve waited this long, my love, what’s a few more weeks?” She giggled as Victor groaned. “But I’m worth the waiting aren’t I?” She fluttered those long lashes of hers and Victor’s heart thudded just a bit harder.

             Victor buried his face in the softness of her hair. “Yes.” He’d wait for eternity for his Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter shifts back to the present.


	4. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward walks in on what he assumes is the aftermath of fornication. Lilith expresses concern for her father and Victor acts on her concerns. Ed's hallucination of Oswald continues to plague him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this chapter, almost posted chapters out of sequence, yikes.

 Edward had taken the stairs two and three at a time running straight towards Lilith’s room. The apparition of his former friend floated along softly chuckling, “Good luck, old friend.” Edward ignored the voice that was echoing in his brain. “She’s not going to thank you.”

             Lilith was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine when Edward flung open the door. “Ever hear of knocking, Mr. Nygma?” She rolled her eyes at him as he glanced around the room.

             He sighed in relief, then frowned at her attire. “Please, put some proper clothing on Miss Chesterfield” Edward was about to speak further when he noted dark clothing on the floor outside her bathroom door. He heard the sound of running water shutting off. Oh dear, he wasn’t in time.

 

              The bathroom door opened and out stepped Victor towel around his waist dripping wet from his shower. He spotted Edward standing there, face red. “Oh, hey there Riddles, thought I heard a busybody out here.”

              Edward took a deep breath, “Mr. Zsasz, please grab your clothing and go to your room. Miss Chesterfield, get into some proper clothes then both of you meet me down in the study.” He turned on his heel and left the room. He hadn’t gotten that far when he heard the two of them burst out into laughter. Ed gritted his teeth and continued to make his way to the stairs. The soft chuckles of his ghostly companion following him with each step. “If you can’t be useful please, let me be, Oswald.” But he knew the specter would ignore his whispered plea.

* * *

 

               When Ed left the room, Victor looked over at Lilith, “Busted.” They both made eye contact and burst out laughing. “Looks like Dad’s mad.” Victor grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom. Knowing he’d already pressed his luck with his Lily. She’d looked away at the last second during his striptease, then fussed at him to go wash the blood off.

              “He’s not my father.” Victor heard that tone in her voice, just like the Boss, he gave a soft chuckle. “Victor?” Lilith got up and put a t-shirt on covering up the scarlet bra that Victor had sent her for Christmas. She had written back and told him how inappropriate it was to send things like that to the bosses daughter and that she had found panties to match it. He’d called her the instant he’d gotten the letter, just to call her a tease.

              “What’s wrong, sweetness?” Victor came out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt.

              “When’s the last time you talked to daddy?” Victor looked deep in thought as he tuckedin his shirt. “If you have to think about it then it’s been too long.” Lilith pulled on some jeans; Victor took a quick peek at her lace covered rear. “I can feel your eyes, perv.”

              Victor could hear the worry in her voice. He held his arms out, and she walked over to him. Snuggling into his embrace, “Penguin will turn up, he’s got Gabe with him.” Victor rubbed her back gently. “Your father’s fine, Lily.” But the more Victor thought about it, the more he was bothered by Penguin’s unexplained absence.

* * *

 

            “They were laughing at you, Eddie.” Oswald’s apparition was perched near the fireplace in his favorite chair. Edward stopped his pacing to glare at him.

             “I realize that. Why didn’t you tell me you had a kid, Oswald?” The specter shrugged. “I could have prepared for this situation better.What else haven’t you told me?”

             “My love, you know I can’t answer what you don’t already know. I’m not here am I?” Edward shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. The chair was empty. Edward let out a sigh of relief. “Do you miss me, Ed?”

              “No.”

              “Liar.” That ghostly purr close to his ear.

              “Please just let me be, I need to think, plan.” He also needed sleep.

              “Guilt keeping you up at night, my love?”

              “Shut up.” Soft chuckling “SHUT UP!!!!”

 

              “Haven’t said anything yet, Riddles.” Edward’s eyes went wide at the sound of Victor’s voice. “Practicing being a parent?” Victor stalked into the room, eyes never leading Edward’s. “Where’s Penguin?”

              “He’s away on business.” Edward tried to keep his voice steady as Victor got closer.

              “Seems strange that he’d go away on business when his kid is coming to town.”

              “Oh, he’s onto you, my love.” Oswald stood behind Victor grinning. Not now Ed thought to himself. The hallucination winked at Edward before fading from sight.

               “Had I known he had family coming to visit, I’d have rearranged his schedule.” Had he known Oswald had a family he would have planned things differently that much is true. “Speaking of family, I wanted to speak with both you and Lilith.”

               “She’s not coming down right now.” Victor smirked, “Tired her out.”

               Edward’s face went pink. “She’s a child Victor; you can’t just–”

               Victor moved in so fast, Edward barely had time to blink. “What Lilith and I do or don’t do is not your concern. You are not her father, and you are not my Boss.” Victor grabbed ahold of Edward’s tie tightening it slightly. “My fiance wants to know where her father is; I suggest you tell her. Unless Penguin didn’t trust you enough to tell you.” The tie was tight enough that Edward could only manage shallow breaths. Victor’s dark eyes bored into him.

               “He trusts me with many things, Victor. But Oswald is also known for keeping secrets as well.” Edward could barely let out a sigh, with Victor tightening the tie. “I assume he wanted it all to be a surprise.” Edward barely managed to finish the sentence.

                “Victor, let him go.” Lilith’s voice filled the room. Edward started loosening the tie the minute Victor released him. “Mr. Nygma is going to be busy the next few days. Considering today is the day the announcement went out.” Lilith pleasantly smiled as she slid her hand into Victor’s.

                “Announcement?” Edward nearly squeaked the word. Victor had called Lilith his fiance. “Oh dear.” Edward dropped into the chair previously occupied by Oswald’s spectral form. Soft giggles echoing in his ear, mocking him.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what is going on with Oswald and Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I have thrown out some canon things.

         Pain shot through his body, this was nothing new to him, though this pain was different…  am I dying? I'm not supposed to die here; surely this is a bad dream. There's still so much to do, Lilith is coming home, her birthday party, the wedding announcement. Lilith. Haven't told Ed about Lilith yet… Wait, Ed did something terrible to him… what… did Ed do… pain wracking his body. 

         Someone was pulling him out of the water… why was he in water… did he fall in the bath… faces, a young woman, Lilith? No, not his daughter… voices.        

         “He looks dead.” The woman's voice.

         “He’s too tough to die, right Boss.”

         “Whatever, I can help you, I guess.”

         Oswald lost consciousness, trying to speak. Oblivious to his man Gabe carrying him, following the young woman who pulled them both out of the water.

 

* * *

 

          Oswald remembered what Ed did, that knowledge bolted him out of his sleep. Of course, he’d forgotten the pain, Oswald nearly screamed, but he saw the young woman watching him. “Guess you aren’t dead after all.” She moved from her perch, “You should lay back down and rest. Your buddy went to get someone.” 

         “Gabe?” Oswald’s voice was hoarse, “I heard his voice, who are you?”

         “Ivy. Ivy Pepper. I fished you and your buddy out of the water.”

         Pepper, that name rang a bell. It didn’t matter right now, he needed to protect Lilith, he needed to kill Edward Nygma. He tried to get up, but the woman pushed him back onto the bed. “Unhand me, woman, I have someone to kill.” Oswald snarled at his captor.

         “He said you were tough, but he didn’t mention stupid. You had a hole in your stomach, dummy.” She shrugged, “Well, you still have a hole, so lay down, or I will have to knock you out.”

          Wincing at the pain, he continued to sit up. “I have someone to kill, and nothing you do will stop me.” The woman let out an exasperated sigh as she reached into her pocket and sprayed something in Oswald's face, “What the he… wha… was... that…” He mumbled as she helped him lay back down.

          “Something to make you sleep; otherwise you’ll be dead before your buddy comes back.” She softlyhummed as she tucked him in, “And my name is Ivy, not woman, Mr. Rude.” Oswald tried to fight the effects of her drug, but it was a losing battle and sleep overcame him.

 

* * *

           Hands touching him, Oswald grabbed a hand, “No. Don’t touch me.”

           “I’m a doctor, Mr. Mayor.” He knew that voice. He opened his eyes adjusting to the light pouring in on him. Gordon’s ex-fiance chided him softly. “Just us in the room, Oswald.” 

          He released her hand, “How much did you see, Dr. Thompkins?” 

          “I tended to the hole in your side. You are lucky the bullet missed all your vitals. You should be dead, with the amount of blood you lost.” She went back to checking his minor injuries.

          “So, you saw everything.” Oswald gave an annoyed sigh.

          “I am a medical professional, Oswald. Nothing leaves this room. I can’t divulge anything about my patient.”

          “Until someone pays the right price.”

          “Really? So, I should not leave this here for you?” Oswald recognizes the kit in her hands, it was similar to his, “Gabe was worried. I took care of it, by the way, you’re welcome.” Lee handed Oswald the case containing the key to one of his better-kept secrets. 

          “Don’t tell Jim.” 

          “Why would I tell him? I don’t give out information about my patients, Mr. Mayor.” She gently patted his shoulder. “There won't be any record of this visit. Get some rest.” 

           “Thank you.” 

           “Don’t thank me; I wasn’t here. Thank your friends out there.” Lee packed up her medical bag, Gabe opened the door cautiously, peering in. “He’s awake. And I have done all I can do for the Mayor without proper medical facilities.”

           “Hey, Boss.” Gabe came into the room and sat down in the closest chair.

           “Hello, Gabriel.” Oswald took note of the rolled up sleeves of the older man, the bandage holding gauze in place. He’d forgotten Gabe had the same blood type, “So to worry you.” Oswald said it quietly, making an effort to reach a hand out to the other man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is always loyal in my fics. Enough on that subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be fun to write something that put Edward in the hot seat, also I started this before Gabe was bumped off. So I was trying to keep most of the show canon running in the background, but yeah Gabe is always loyal in my fics so...  
> Let me know what you think. I do have more of this written. So I will eventually get all the parts up...


End file.
